Game Updates 2018
June 6/26/18 - Lists of Aravul - Update The Lists of , a joust to be held at Zumryn's Battlegrounds, is now being tested and is expected to be available sometime over the next couple of weeks. Adventurers seeking to take part in the tournament will need to be skilled in Horsemanship and Weaponry (Lances) and will need to own a horse. Adventurers not yet skilled in Weaponry (Lances) will have the opportunity to acquire the skill before taking part in the tournament. ---- 6/26/18 - Contest of Bows Prizes Prizes and rewards for the latest Contest of Bows are now available at the Battlegrounds on Iron Crown Isle. Congratulations to Padrake from the roster of sarsfield who managed to earn the tournament's top score with a truly spectacular series of shots. Congratulations are also in order for the nine other archers who managed to finish among the top ten places. Well done! Thank you to everyone who participated. ---- 6/26/18 - Package Sale through 7/1 Our Special Packages are on sale through July 1st, including the all-new Blessing of the Ancients and three new Battle Elixirs. To view the Special Packages, follow any of the related in-game links or visit the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik. As always, thank you for playing and for supporting Sryth! ---- 6/26/18 - Whispers of the Watcher The sixth entry in the 'Whispered Madness' series of adventures, 'Whispers of the Watcher', is now being tested and is expected to soon be available. ---- 6/29/18 - Contest of Bows Begins 7/1 Adventurers who took part in the most recent Contest of Bows are reminded to collect their prizes and rewards by June 30th as Zumryn has just announced that his latest archery tournament will launch on Sunday evening! The Grand Prize for this Contest of Bows will be Thunderstrike, a magical bow certain to complement the hand of even the most jaded archer. The tournament will begin at 6 PM (Eastern US Time) on Sunday, July 1st and will run through Sunday, July 8th. July 7/5/18 - Contest of Bows Leaderboard A glitch that prevented the current Contest of Bows leaderboard from being viewable has been fixed and the leaderboard is now available. Sorry for any inconvenience caused by the issue. Keep those arrows flying! ---- 7/5/18 - Star-Spangled Potion Availble for a limited time, at a special price of just $9.95, the Star-Spangled Potion is a rewarding package that's not to be missed. Swallowing the starlight-infused, red, white, and blue mixture provides a grand array of rewards and bonuses, including two special items -- The Liberty Ring and The Freedom Feather. To view the full details of this amazing package, click any of the related in-game links or visit the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik. As always, thank you for playing and for supporting Sryth! ---- 7/9/18 - Contest of Bows Prizes Final results for the latest Contest of Bows have been posted and prizes are now available to be collected. Congratulations to the Grand Prize winner, Black Nightshade from the roster of Holden, as well as to everyone who managed to place among the top ten. Thank you to everyone who participated! ---- 7/12/18 - Crimson Wonder Package to be Retired The Crimson Wonder special package will be retired on 7/26. This rewarding package will remain available and on sale through 7/26. Adventurers seeking to acquire this package should do so while it remains available. --- 7/16/18 - The Lists of Aravul - Update Adventurers seeking to take part in the upcoming "Lists of Aravul" jousting tournament will first need to complete the adventure titled "Screams from the Past", which will soon be available at the Battlegrounds on Iron Crown Isle. To be able to access "Screams from the Past", an adventurer will need to have achieved level 30 in both Weaponry and Horsemanship. This adventure will also provide characters with the "Weaponry: Lances" skill, unless they already possess it. --- 7/16/18 - The Titans of Tysa Forever leave your mark on the Kingdom of Tysa and the world of Sryth! The "Titans of Tysa" package, available in an extremely limited quantity, is like no other we've ever offered. To learn all of the unique and customizable rewards this grand package contains, folow any of the related in-game links or visit the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik. Due to the unique nature of the rewards, there's an extremely limited number of these special packages available. ---- 7/21/18 - Donation Rewards - Updated The Donation Rewards Point table, which defines the rewards that are unlocked using Reward Points earned through Donations, now extends to Level 300! A new reward available at this tier is the Blessing of Yervoth. When you make a donation in support of Sryth, you earn not only Adventurer Tokens (the rarest and most vaulable currency found on Sryth) but you also earn Donation Reward Points which are used to unlock great bonuses and rewards. Visit the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik to learn more. --- 7/21/18 - The Titans of Tysa - Update We expect that the Titans of Tysa package will be made available sometime over the next couple of days. An email bulletin will go out prior to the package going live and will include more details about all that it contains and how to reserve one. Current details for the Titans of Tysa can be viewed by following any of the related in-game links or by visiting the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik. As always, please send any questions to gamemaster@sryth.com and we'll do our best to answer them! ---- 7/23/18 - Titans of Tysa - Mark if Irmurik The Titans of Tysa package has been updated and now includes the Mark of Irmurik -- a powerful medallion before which even the most fiendish undead invariably cower. To view the details of this item and to see all that the Titans of Tysa package contains, follow any of the in-game links or visit the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik. 7/24/18 - Titans of Tysa - Reserve Yours The Titans of Tysa package will be made available starting at 9 PM (Eastern US Time) tonight (7/24). Players who reserve one of the Titans of Tysa packages (quantities are extremely limited) will receive an additional discount on the purchase price when the package becomes available tonight. To view all the wonders included in the Titans of Tysa, follow any of the in-game links or pay a visit to the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik. As always, thanks for playing and for supporting Sryth! 7/24/18 - Titans of Tysa - Wand of Teleport The Titans of Tysa package has been updated and now includes (after much help from a certain Archmage) the Wand of Teleport. This amazing wand will allow for rapid (almost instant) movement between various locations within the Kingdom of tysa. The Wand can currently teleport to and from a total of 48 different locations with more to be added. It takes no more than 2 clicks to teleport using the Wand. The Wand's Teleport option will appear directly above the Travel option in game sections. August September October November December 12/22/18 78 Snowflakes There's a total of 78 Snowflakes (of various colours) that can be collected during the Festive Fray. How, when, and why an adventurer will find one of these snowflakes remains a mystery, but collecting ALL 78 during the contest will unlock a special reward to be made available at the conclusion of the event! The rumour is that the special reward involves a sip from a rare and rather volatile elixir and the choice of a magical amulet or an enchanted ring. ---- Festive Fray Begins Tonight The Festive Fray, a special Oakenstone Mask event, begins tonight (12/22) at 9 PM (Eastern US Time) at the Battlegrounds on Iron Crown Isle. This challenging contest includes seven deadly scenarios designed to test the mettle and abilities of even the most accomplished adventurers. Gear up and put your best boot-clad foot forward if you desire to make a name for yourself in the Festive Fray! ---- 12/20/18 - Doors of Deception Prizes Final results and prizes for the Doors of Deception event are now available. Congratulations to the brave and illustrious Bladesinger, who managed to reach chamber #83 and by so doing capture the event's top prize. Congratulations as well to all those adventurers whose bold efforts (and perhaps a bit of luck) landed them among the top ten finishers. Well done! Thank you to everyone who took part! ---- 12/16/18 - Oakenstone Mask: The Festive Fray 'Tis the season for joy, happiness, friends, family, and a brutal contest designed to test the melee prowesses and fortitudes of the realm's greatest adventurers. To that end, Zumryn is pleased to announce the upcoming fourth chapter of the Oakenstone Mask special event, titled "The Festive Fray". This event will feature seven specially-designed scenarios certain to evoke the spirit of the season -- should you survive long enough for that to happen. The Festive Fray challenges are terse, punishing, and not quite as jolly as one might imagine. Here are the titles of the seven scenarios, each paired with a hint alluding to its dire contents... * Peril of the Dells ..one seems to hear, curses and jeers, filling the air... * Marsh Hollow Hurl ..in the arms of the ever-mean trees... * Snowy the Frostman ..was a wretched, loathsome soul... * Something with Claws is Coming to Town ..it watches while you're sleeping...it knows you're not awake... * Rudestab the Red-Stained Dagger ..you know basher and lancer... * Slay Ride ..it's lovely weather... * Silver Blades ..in the air there's a whole lot of screaming... The "Festive Fray" will go live sometime over the next few days with a special announcement preceding its realease. Adventurers are advised to gear up and prepare for a thrilling and extremely challenging contest! ---- 12/15/18 - Contest of Bows Prizes Prizes and final results for the Contest of Bows are now available! To view the final results and see if you've earned a prize, visit the Battlegrounds on Iron Crown Isle. Congratulations to the winner, Padrake, and to all the master archers whose enviable arrow slinging skills placed them among the top ten. Well done! Thank you to all the adventurers who took part. ---- 12/7/18 - Chains of Destiny Chains of Destiny, an all-new Special Package featuring an array of impressive rewards, is now available and on sale through 12/15. Chief among the many grand rewards the Chains of Destiny package offers is the ability to equip 3 pieces of neck armour instead of just the standard single piece. Adventurers who acquire the Chains of Destiny by December 27th will receive a magnificent bonus item: the Yew and Laurel Wristlet. To view the full details of the Chains of Destiny package, follow any of the related in-game links or visit the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik. As always, thank you for supporting Sryth! ---- 12/6/18 - Contest of Bows Begins 12/7 Zumryn, enigmatic Masters of the Battlegrounds as he is, has just announced that his latest Contest of Bows will begin tomorrow (12/7) at 6 PM (Eastern US Time). Adventurers skilled in archery are invited to visit the Battlegrounds on Iron Crown Isle and take part in what will undoubtedly be a thrilling contest. To reach Iron Crown Isle, visit the Misty Loch Tavern in Westmere (Southeast Tysa). Archers seeking a competitive edge in any such contest should take a moment to check out the legendary Farendryd's Fury Special Package by visiting the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik.